Gild Tesoro
; Episode 750 ; Movie 13 | age = 41 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = | epithet = ; | jva = Kazuhiro Yamaji Takahiro Sakurai (young) | dfbackcolor = c5b358 | dftextcolor = ffffff | dfname = Goru Goru no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Gold | dftype = Paramecia }} Gild Tesoro is the main antagonist of One Piece Film: Gold. He is the Casino King who is the proprietor of Gran Tesoro, the largest entertainment city-ship in the world. Appearance Tesoro is a man with slicked-back green hair who wears a pink suit and pants. He has a very large star-shaped scar on his back, covering his Hoof of the Soaring Dragon slave mark. He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head, and he sometimes wears a top hat. When he was younger, Tesoro's hair was not slicked back, and he wore a cerulean collared shirt. Gallery Personality When he was a child, Tesoro loved to sing and dreamed of being in the entertainment business. However, due to his poor childhood, he turned to a life of crime. He once changed his ways when he met a girl named Stella, but returned to criminal activity after he escaped from slavery and Stella died. After Stella was enslaved and died due to him failing to buy her, Tesoro became obsessed with money and made it his dream to amass wealth so great that he could become the most powerful person in the world. His experiences have made him somewhat sadistic, as he takes joy in seeing people suffer. He hates it when people laughs in front of him without his permission, going so far as to kill said person in coldblood if they are caught doing so. He uses his powers and authority to force people to help him gain wealth without care for the people themselves. Many workers on Gran Tesoro are actually slaves forced to work for him to pay off their or their family's gambling debts--something which can never be achieved. Due to once being a slave to the World Nobles, Tesoro hates wealthy people and aristocrats, despite serving them and is one of the wealthiest people on the planet. Relationships Stella Stella was a slave and a love interest of Tesoro. He in return loved her as well and even attempted to free her. When Stella was bought by a World Noble before Tesoro could afford her and later died, Tesoro became very angry at his inability to save her and became obsessed with money. Affiliates Donquixote Pirates Tesoro first encountered the Donquixote Pirates when the crew was auctioning off the Goru Goru no Mi. He used force to acquire the Devil Fruit, which the Donquixote Pirates did not intend to actually sell, creating an antagonistic relationship between them. The Donquixote Pirates attacked Tesoro's crew four years later, but were unsuccessful, and Donquixote Doflamingo decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead. Doflamingo gave Tesoro connections in the World Government, and the two worked with each other for eight years, but Tesoro intended to kill Doflamingo. He was pleased when he heard that Doflamingo was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. Silver Pirate Alliance Tesoro has been shown to work with the Silver Pirate Alliance, the alliance have been providing him with tons of silver, as well as delivering wanted pirates to him. These trades seems to go through his subordinate Tanaka. Upon hearing Bill's demise, Tesoro showed no regard, considering that the alliance's work was nothing more than entertainment for him. Mad Treasure Tesoro recognizes Mad Treasure's abilities and trusted him to find the Pure Gold. However, when Treasure failed to find the Pure Gold and was lost in the process, Tesoro showed no regard for him. Abilities and Powers Tesoro is the proprietor of the Gran Tesoro, which is the largest entertainment city-ship in the world, giving him authority over everyone on it. His wealth accounts for 20% of all the money circulated in the world, and has made him a very influential person. He is not restrained by the World Government, who recognize his city-ship as neutral territory and largely independent, and even submit to his requests sometimes due to his vast wealth and influence. His influence also extends to the black market. Tesoro's influence has given him the title "Monster of the New World", and Koala stated that his power is equal to that of the World Nobles. Tesoro was able to defeat Bill and his crew, and was capable of striking fear into Bill since then. Tanaka stated that Tesoro would easily dispose of Bill should the latter disappoint the former. His crew fought evenly against the Donquixote Pirates, a very famous and powerful pirate crew led by a former Shichibukai. Devil Fruit Tesoro ate the Goru Goru no Mi, which allows him to telekinetically manipulate gold he has touched at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of liquid gold, trap his enemies, infuse gold dusts and flakes into other people's bodies and even slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to create armor gold for increased power and defense, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. By showering his guests with gold dust when they enter his ship, he enables himself to control movements of everyone onboard should he wills it, thus giving him absolute power in the city. History Past Tesoro was born into a poor family. He liked singing, and admired an entertainment show that he watched from the outside. His father wasted a lot of their money by gambling, and later died from an illness that their family could not afford the surgery for. Tesoro's family grew poorer, and he left them at the age of 12. He started stealing money, and befriended some people after giving money to them. He spent the money on gambling, liquor, and fighting. When he was 16 years old, Tesoro suffered a devastating loss in an illegal casino, causing his friends to desert him and nearly resulting in him being enslaved. He managed to escape from the slave dealer, suffering many injuries in the process. He then met a girl named Stella in a human shop, and they fell in love. Since Stella hated criminals, Tesoro started legitimately earning money in order to purchase her freedom. However, a World Noble came into the shop three years later and bought Stella easily. An enraged Tesoro attacked the World Noble, but was defeated by his security guard; Tesoro was enslaved and taken to Mariejois as well. Two years later, Tesoro heard that Stella died, and was enraged that he could not buy her away from her fate, causing him to become obsessed with money. Tesoro was freed from slavery five years later during Fisher Tiger's attack on Mariejois, and resumed a life of crime. He changed the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon mark on his back into a star mark. Three years later, the Donquixote Pirates held an auction for the Goru Goru no Mi. Tesoro sent criminals to the auction venue to kill many people and eventually gained possession of the fruit. Donquixote Doflamingo got angry, as he never actually intended to sell the fruit, but Tesoro defeated his assassins. Three years later, Tesoro's fame grew and Tanaka joined his crew. Doflamingo heard of his exploits and tried to kill him again a year later, but he was unable to defeat Tesoro's strong crew. Doflamingo decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead of kill him, and gave Tesoro connections in the World Government. Dice joined Tesoro's crew around this time. Two years later, Tesoro's illegal business succeeded and he became very rich, building the Gran Tesoro. He intended to use wealth to become the most powerful person in the world, and aimed to make the World Nobles obey him in the future. At some point afterwards, Tesoro defeated the pirate, Bill, and his crew with the power of his wealth. Since then, Bill has served Tesoro and paid him a regular tribute of silver. Silver Mine Arc Tesoro received a report from Tanaka that Silver Mine had sunk and Bill had gone down with it. Tesoro was apathetic toward the news, saying that the real entertainment was about to begin. Heart of Gold Having discovered Olga Myskina, a girl from the lost island of Alchemi, Tesoro sent the notorious treasure hunter, Mad Treasure, after her in order to gain information on the whereabouts of the treasure, Pure Gold. Tanaka later reported to Tesoro that Treasure had failed and the Pure Gold was lost, but Tesoro was content with the wealth he already had. One Piece Film: Gold Major Battles *Gild Tesoro vs. Roronoa Zoro *Tesoro vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Tesoro vs. Luffy Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Enemy Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *"Tesoro" is Italian and Spanish for "treasure", and "to gild" means to cover thinly with gold, both of which corresponds with Tesoro's Devil Fruit power, the theme and composition of his ship, and ''Film: Gold'''s title. *Tesoro's love of gold is shared with El Drago, the antagonist of the [[One Piece: The Movie|first One Piece movie]]. References Site Navigation ca:Gild Tesoro fr:Gild Tesoro ru:Гилдо Тесоро Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Slaves Category:Movie 13 Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Gran Tesoro Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists